The present invention relates to container openers, and more particularly to a ring for opening tab-top cans and capped containers.
Bartenders and waiters often require to open a large number of beverage containers in a fast and expeditious manner. Most beverage containers are in the form of a bottle having a removable top cap, or cans including a frangible top portion and a tab hingedly attached to the top of the can above the frangible-portion, such that upon lifting the tab, the tab levers the frangible portion downwardly, thereby allowing access to the contents of the can.
A number of opening devices currently exist to assist bartenders and waiters in opening beverage containers. However, known openers have a number of problems. A primary difficulty associated with existing openers is that they can be easily lost or misplaced, for a professional bartender must intermittently place down the opener, mix or serve a drink, charge the customer, and look for the opener again in order to serve another customer.
Furthermore, known hand-held openers typically have a long handle, which may be burdensome to manipulate and carry around, as the operator must remove other items such as money held in his or her hand in order to manipulate the opener.
Various hand wearable container opening devices have been proposed in the past to address the foregoing problems. However, the proposed wearable openers are generally cumbersome to use, are not ergonomically designed, and have sharp edges which may break fingernails or cause cuts to the hand of the operator.
The present invention provides a ring opener for opening tab-top and capped containers which addresses the shortcomings associated with known openers.
The present invention arises from the realization that existing openers are cumbersome to use and generally cannot be used to open both tab-top and capped containers in an expeditious manner. Accordingly, the present invention provides a ring opener wearable on a hand""s finger, wherein the ring is configured and shaped to assist the operator in removing a bottle cap or lift-opening a container tab. Advantageously, a removable bezel including an insignia or a trademark could be attached to the ring to be used as corporate advertisement or prize. The ring can be worn on any finger by either right handed or left handed users and can be adjusted to accommodate fingers of differing thicknesses. Conveniently, the ring includes a rubber comfort linking to absorb some of the pressure exerted by a container cap or tab against the operator""s finger to prevent injuries. A number of ventilation holes may also be included on the ring to prevent liquid or sweat built-up between the ring and the operator""s finger.
The present invention provides a ring for opening a capped bottle wherein the ring comprises a body portion favorably sized for accommodating an operator""s finger therein wherein the body portion defines a cap receiving area having opposed edges for engaging a container""s cap, and a comfort insert for substantially absorbing the pressure exerted on the operator""s finger by the body portion.
The present invention also provides a ring for opening a tab-top container or a capped bottle wherein the ring comprises a body portion favorably sized for accommodating an operator""s finger therein. The body portion further defines a cap receiving area having opposed edges for engaging a container""s cap, as well as a lip extending outwardly from the body portion for engaging a container""s tab wherein the lip terminates in a hook member.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.